The present invention relates to mechanical pipe couplings and, more particularly, to pipe couplings for providing fluid-tight joints between two abutting pipe ends in a pressure system.
Pipe systems are used in a wide variety of installations, such as in the mining and petroleum industry, in industrial, commercial, and residential buildings, and the like. Such pipe systems can be generally classified into two categories, namely nonpressure systems and pressure systems. While the type of pipe used in these two systems may not change significantly, if at all, the methods of joining sections of pipe do vary significantly.
For example, in the case of nonpressure systems, simple pipe couplings have been developed including a resilient annular gasket being positionable around the abutting pipe ends, an elongate, planar, flexible, connecting shield being positionable around the sealing gasket, and a pair of hose clamps being positionable around the sides of the connecting shield, the clamps being tightenable to secure the sides of the connecting shield to the pipe ends, with the sealing gasket therebetween. Such a coupling is widely used and is highly satisfactory in a nonpressure system. However, since there is no mechanical connection between the connecting shield and the pipe ends, such a coupling would not hold the pipe ends together in a pressure system.
The need for pipe joints which hold in a pressure system has given rise to threading, welding, and flanging as methods of joining pipe. All three methods are reasonably efficient but have certain disadvantages associated therewith. These problems are largely solved by available mechanical coupling methods of joining pipe in pressure systems. The known mechanical pipe couplings incorporate most of the desirable features of other coupling methods but, in addition, are comparably smaller, lighter, and can be installed in less time. Mechanical couplings eliminate the need for flanges or unions and allow easy disassembly for cleanout and replacement.
While such mechanical pipe couplings represent a significant advance in the state of the art over threading, welding, and flanging as methods of joining pipe, certain problems still exist. Examples of such problems include requirements for expensive materials, inherent bulkiness, excessive weight, high manufacturing costs, cumbersome assembly procedures, etc.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved mechanical coupling for creating fluid-tight pipe joints.